1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for selectively feeding cards and like paper stock singly from a plurality of stacks thereof. 2. Description of the Related Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,983 which issued Mar. 24, 1987 describes a card feeder for selectively feeding cards from a stack thereof. Where it is desired to feed from more than one stack, for example, when selected inserts are to be fed onto a conveyor, multiple ones of such feeders may be employed and coordinated with a common controller. However, this provides an expensive solution.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a cost effective manner of selectively feeding cards from a plurality of card stacks.